Khnum
Khnum is one of the last survivors of the Goa'uld previous generation, probably brother of the same Ra. Imprisoned for centuries inside the sarcophagus because of his inordinate ambition by the same Ra, was freed by the last survivors and takes the first command but then to remove them and assimilate their armies. And 'advocate the destruction of the Tau'ri and the founder of the new empire Goa'uld. History After the fall of the Empire and the extraction of the last System Lord, a power vacuum was left in the Milky Way galaxy. The SG1 team was disbanded and the members were instructed to perform different tasks. Dr. Jackson is party to oversee a series of excavations on the planet goa'uld P3X-888, Colonel Carter was assigned for a short time to the city of Atlantis, Teal'c of Chulak has returned to where he started to play a normal life as a representative of the Nation Jaffa, while Colonel Mitchell has created a new team SGC. At the same time on the planet Kom Ombo a new power struggle has been lit among the last Goa'uld left alive. Chalchiutlicue Achaman and in stark contrast, Zeus continues to remain absolutely neutral and that makes Tsukyomi pressure to obtain greater support from the last Goa'uld queens, one of the latter decides to secretly go to the uninhabited planet of Kom Ombo with the order to awaken the future ruler of the Goa'uld. The sudden return of Khnum displaces the present and the spread Khnum decides to execute the same Achaman claiming his right of succession and his armies as soon as created. In this climate Khnum kills one after another, the remaining Goa'uld who in the meantime had retired believing themselves safe on the planet Arteng. Deleted every pretender to power, Khnum awakens a vast army locked in a secret underground base located right on the planet Kom Ombo. Meanwhile, on Earth and in the rest of the galaxy, the conflict between the Tau'ri and Lucian Alliance flows into open warfare in the episode of the destruction of the Icarus base. Forced to fight against the enemies of the Goa'uld more subtle when it comes to military actions of the disorder, the Tau'ri are forced into a war of attrition that weakens and dissipates the resources of the entire planet unlike those of the Alliance, which increases the its influence. To make matters worse is the news that the Tok'ra are now close to extinction as a disease has infected the whole race. Not being able to rely on their allies, the Tau'ri are forced into a long war of attrition that results in breach of Chulak. In the battle a emissary posted by Khnum following events bringing the situation to the Goa'uld. The Tau'ri are forced to sign a painful peace in which lose much of their influence in the galaxy at the expense of the winners. The Lucian alliance also installs a base of operations right on the planet Earth and one of Mars, which makes it difficult for the Earth to rebel against the winner. Meanwhile at Kom Ombo, Khnum decide to choose a new caste of potential System Lords, although in reality its purpose is to distract the Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance itself from its true objectives. A competition is similar to the one designed by Ra and at the end only a few survive goa'uld coming to threaten the authority of the same Khnum. Deceived by a trick, Khnum is clear again in the new lords goa'uld devouring them before the people of Kom Ombo. Despite this act, Khnum is hailed as the savior and in a few days a considerable part of the male population of the planet has to serve the Goa'uld who has since started a Ha'tak will build identical to that of Ra but with destructive capacity equal to that used to make the ship Anubis.A dangerous is the technology of the "Seven arrows" or seven devices crystal that once inserted into a console placed in the throne room of the ship of the Goa'uld, generating a wave capable of destroying an entire planet. The new ship of the Goa'uld is head on a minor planet and the result is that the planet explodes with only a discharge of the weapon. As the test went positive, Khnum sends numerous reconnaissance Tel'tak the vicinity of the Earth's solar system to monitor the activities. The discovery of the presence of the Lucian Alliance as massive worries not the Goa'uld that begins preparations to use his new weapon propro against the Tau'ri and later against the Alliance itself. During the preparations for the attack, however, a symbiote reacts differently deploring the floor of the same Khnum. The discovery that the symbiont is actually a Goa'uld queen of new generation Khnum poses before a dilemma. As the Goa'uld do not want the opposition decides not to eliminate this potential danger relegating him to the rear. With the preparations completed, Khnum secretly heads to Earth with its cargo of death. The unexpected arrival of the ship Ha'tak in Earth's atmosphere creates panic in which preachers of the end of the world, proclaim the apocalypse and when the same Khnum speaks through the ship itself, the panic becomes impotence on the part of governments planet. Flocks of F302 are hurled against the ship Ha'tak, but the shield and wings of Death Gliders reject any resistance earth. This situation is called the great city of Atlantis located on the Moon. Despite the arrival of the city of the Ancients, Khnum does not give in and demands the return of the seventh arrow in return for abandoning the planet. Despite every attempt to destroy the enemy ship, the Tau'ri remain helpless before the Goa'uld ship that exceeds even the technology of the Ancients. Delivered the last arrow, the Goa'uld ship comes from the atmosphere and once came out of the atmosphere begins to turn on itself. placing the cusp own against the planet. a swarm of gigantic F302 attacks fiercely but gfli Ha'tak ship's shields and resist the cusp of a fast beam falls on the surface of the planet. The destruction and tragedy are matters of moments, a storm of fire and electricity spreads over the entire surface, incinerating everything in its path, killing animals, men and pulverizing any sign of civilization. The ships remained in orbit come quickly destroyed the ships on the horizon They appear Lucian Alliance. The disappearance of the Entire Earth's population is forcing survivors to flee quickly on board of ships in orbit and in the same city of Atlantis through hyperspace while the ship is targeted by gusts of Khnum thrown by the Lucian Alliance fleet. One after another, the Alliance ships are pulverized and a few minutes later the same Mars to be destroyed in the same manner as the planet Earth. The survivors of the Earth ultimately reach the edge of the galaxy, where are welcome to a semi-desert uninhabited planet. As the city becomes the capital of Atlantis landing in the ocean and the planet, the spacecraft survived the massacre, patrolling the area. A recall signal is sent through the galaxy in order to retrieve all of the Tau'ri scattered. The disappearance of the Tau'ri quickly makes the rounds of the Milky Way and the first to mobilize are the same Jaffa. Five years after the destruction of the Tau'ri, the Free Jaffa Nation capitulated in a series of battles in which the ships sent by the free Jaffa were literally pulverized by the sole flagship of Khnum. Forced to cede more and more planets, the Jaffa despite the obvious military and technological inferiority, continued the attack being reduced to only planet that had seen them gather, Cal'Mah. The last ships positioned themselves on its surface and a base of enormous size was prepared for the final siege. The barrage of the entire fleet remained Jaffa only served to prolong the defeat of some destroyed until the entire fleet Jaffa, Khnum gave the order to bomb heavily the planet's surface. Among its ranks but not all goa'uld chose to attack and this episode once again forced the System Lord, he kill his own brothers taking on himself the absolute control of the 'entire fleet. The surface was bombarded for over 12 hours non-stop and captured Jaffa survivors, were brought before Khnum or executed on the field when at a later time, the militia loyal to the Goa'uld got out. The fù absolute bloodbath, of thousands of Jaffa were saved only two children, who were brought to the court of goa'uld aboard his flagship and raised in court as enuchi. The return of Khnum on the planet Kom Ombo, however, was characterized by a series of rebellions and assassination attempts within his own court, again forcing the Goa'uld nth bloodbath. Realizing the need to pacify the entire galaxy who no longer wished to submit to his will, Khnum divided into equal parts, reserving his strength for when a considerable number of ships and armies that until then did not bear any mark yet. Personality Because of the long period in which it was confined to the sarcophagus, the psyche of Khnum already crossed by a particular form of violence and sadism pathological, was further destabilized by attacks of schizophrenia and paranoia. As Ra before him, Khnum also seems to understand better humanity, but unlike his brother, he has no scruples and is willing to delete the entire genre s ol for a personal whim. Prohibited the writing and the story and its government is a veritable reign of terror in which anyone can die at will. Mithology Khnum (also spelled Khnemu) was one of the earliest Egyptian deities, originally the god of the source of the Nile River. Since the annual flooding of the Nile brought with it silt and clay, and its water brought life to its surroundings, he was thought to be the creator of the bodies of human children, which he made at a potter's wheel, from clay, and placed in their mothers' wombs. He later was described as having moulded the other deities, and he had the titles Divine Potter and Lord of created things from himself. Khnum is the third aspect of Ra. He is the god of rebirth, creation and the evening sun, although this is usually the function of Atum. The worship of Khnum centered on two principal riverside sites, Elephantine Island and Esna, which were regarded as sacred sites. At Elephantine, he was worshipped alongside Anuket and Satis as the guardian of the source of the Nile River. His significance led to early theophoric names of him, for children, such as Khnum-Khufwy – Khnum is my Protector, the full name of Khufu, builder of the Great Pyramid.Khnum has also been related to the deity Min. Categoria:Goa'uld